Princesa
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Un pequeño momento escondido entre diseños, costuras y miradas trémulas. Dedicado a AquaticWhisper.


**Princesa**

**Dedicado a AquaticWhisper**

Marinette no pudo sino pensar que, si aquello hubiera pasado apenas unos meses atrás, estaría temblando como una gelatina. Marinette, la gelatina de fresa derretida por aquella imbatible sonrisa. Pero en aquel momento estaba tranquila. Bueno, todo lo tranquila que ella podía estar ante un diseño nuevo.

Aun no se creía que hubiera conseguido al mejor modelo de la compañía Agreste. Quizás influía que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero aun así… Había tenido que firmar un contrato que la obligaba a tener el consentimiento de la empresa antes de mostrar cualquier diseño suyo vestido por Adrien. Ser consciente de que su trabajo pasaría por el ojo crítico de Gabriel antes de tener la oportunidad de mostrarlo al mundo la estresaba.

Terminó de reajustar la corbata color perla y cerró el alfiler adornado con diminutas piedras verdes.

Dio un paso atrás, observándolo.

Todo el traje era blanco, desde la chaqueta hasta los pies. El delicado bordado plateado de la chaqueta, en forma de dientes de león al viento, brillaba con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. El chaleco color perla estaba abotonado por cuatro pulcros y discretos botones. Adrien se llevó las manos a las mangas de la camisa, estirándolas ligeramente para acomodarlas.

Tenía esa expresión tan seria que le había visto en los making off de las campañas de la empresa de su padre.

Tenía que ser ilegal estar tan guapo y a Marinette le regocijó que en parte fuera gracias a ella.

—¿Puedo verlo ya? —preguntó Adrien, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Marinette le había prohibido terminantemente ver el resultado al completo hasta que estuviera listo. Se las había ingeniado para ubicar a Adrien lejos de cualquier superficie reflectante que le permitiera ver su reflejo. Incluso le había dado un suave, pero molesto tirón en la oreja cuando disimuladamente intentó verse en el cristal de la ventana tras él.

—Mmm… Espera un momento —pidió Marinette, observando con ojo crítico su trabajo.

Adrien rodó los ojos, pero aguardó pacientemente. Él conocía bien esa actitud perfeccionista de Marinette, se la había visto más de una vez. Quizás le preocuparía si le hiciera daño, pero era tan obvio que disfrutaba de cada segundo de lo que hacía, de comparar telas, valorar puntadas, decidir sobre si emplear una técnica u otra… No podía evitar la sonrisa tonta que se formaba en su cara irremediablemente cuando la veía así; o cuando le contaba una anécdota divertida para evitarle pasar horas inmóvil con la misma vida que un muñeco; o cuando respondía a sus bromas tontas con aquel sentido del humor tan astuto que tenía; o cuando le ofrecía aquel chocolate caliente que solo ella sabía preparar, pese a que siempre decía que era fácil y que cualquiera podía hacerlo; o cuando…

—Bien, listo, ya está —dijo Marinette.

Iba a ir en busca de su espejo de cuerpo entero, pero Adrien se adelantó y giró sobre sí mismo, recordando que cuando había entrado a la habitación estaba detrás de él. Lo que también estaba era el maniquí cubierto de piezas de encaje, maniquí que no vio y maniquí con el que se tropezó antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Adrien!

—Ouch… —gimió Adrien en voz baja, adolorido.

—Adrien, ¿estás bien?

Le dolía el hombro debido a la caída y el pie se le había atorado en la base del maniquí.

—¿Adrien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco—contestó Adrien, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Pero qué…?

A su alrededor todo era blanco, como una brumosa nube. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que gran parte del encaje había acabado encima de él al caerse. Se irguió torpemente y gateó un paso, sacando su cabeza de la ligera capa de tela.

Marinette tenía una verídica expresión preocupada cuando cruzó miradas con él. No se esperaba verla morderse el labio y sonreír con ternura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Adrien.

—Nada.

—Mari…

—Es que pareces una princesa.

Adrien miró a su alrededor y luego levantó la vista hacia su flequillo, observando que el encaje le cubría la cabeza como si se tratara de un velo y caía a su alrededor.

—Más bien parezco una novia.

—No sabía que mi diseño te llevaría al altar. ¿Quién es la persona afortunada?

—Me duele que lo preguntes —confesó Adrien con dramatismo, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Te muestro mi corazón y mis medidas y tú me dejas aquí todo alborotado y sin zapatos.

—¡Jamás se me ocurriría! —negó Marinette, llevándose de golpe las manos al corazón—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que jugaría con tu noble y puro corazón?

Adrien se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto indignado e incrédulo.

—Dices eso, pero jamás me jurarás tu amor eterno.

—¡Oh, mi bella princesa! —exclamó Marinette, hincando la rodilla al suelo y tomando la mano de Adrien—. No tengo que jurarte nada, porque mi amor ya es tuyo.

—¿Y qué votos son los que aseguran que ese amor es mío?

—¿Quieres que te muestre mi corazón?

—La espera de no saber es una agonía que me mata.

—¿Me mostrarás tú el tuyo?

—Solo si veo reflejado el gesto en el tuyo.

Marinette apretó los labios en una sonrisa que contenía lo que parecía ser una carcajada. No es que Adrien estuviera en mejores condiciones.

—De acuerdo, mi bella princesa —empezó Marinette—. Iremos a la vez. Siempre voy a amarte, aunque a veces peleemos y ese amor sea inexplicable; aunque a veces no te lo diga porque el sentimiento es tan intenso en mi pecho que siento que si digo solo una palabra no podré contener todo lo que te quiero; aunque existan mil versiones de mí misma, cada una de ellas te ama.

Según Marinette avanzó en sus votos, la broma fue dejada atrás, muy atrás. Los dos se vieron inmersos en ese cruce de miradas que parecía que fuera a ahogarlos en cualquier momento. Marinette entrelazó sus dedos de forma que parecía que un anillo se enroscaba en su dedo anular. Adrien tomó la mano libre de Marinette.

—Te amo con locura y este amor por ti no nació de casualidad, al igual que no fue casual la forma en que llegaste a mi vida, en que buscaba tu compañía, la manera que me alegraba tu sonrisa. Deseo que este hilo de casualidades jamás termine, deseo que tu sonrisa sincera y maravillosa siga contigo siempre, y deseo ser a quien recuerdes cuando pienses en la frase "juntos para siempre".

Al terminar la frase, la voz de Adrien tembló. Sentía los ojos llorosos y el corazón latiendo a mil. Sin apartar la mirada de Marinette, entrelazó sus manos de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella, colocando un anillo en su dedo anular.

Ambos sintieron las respiraciones pesadas, con la conexión de sus miradas tan irrompible que quemaba. Marinette estaba completamente ruborizada y sus manos temblaban.

—¿Este es el momento…? —comenzó Marinette con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Este es el momento de puedes besar a la novia?

Adrien tragó aire, con fuerza, sintiendo que sus pulmones se habían constreñido de repente hasta adquirir el tamaño de un par de pelotas de golf. Apenas fue capaz de musitar un trémulo:

—Sí.

Marinette expiró lentamente y se inclinó hacia él. Olía suavemente a vainilla y a orquídeas, un perfume que ya no podía asociar a ninguna otra persona más que a ella. Sintió su aliento cálidamente sobre sus labios un segundo antes de que ambos dejaran de respirar.

Marinette apretó el agarre de sus manos, sintiendo el corazón tan enloquecido contra su pecho que en cualquier momento acabaría saliendo disparado hasta la estratosfera.

Adrien se sintió tan feliz, tan conectado a ella, tan amado, que una lágrima se deslizó pesadamente por su mejilla.

**FIN**

**15 de febrero de 2020**


End file.
